Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a fuel cell membrane electrode assembly in which electrode layers are laminated on both surfaces of an electrolyte membrane.
Related Art
The membrane electrode assembly (MEA) of a fuel cell has a structure made by a catalyst layer and diffusion layer (collectively “electrode layer”) being laminated on both surfaces to sandwich an electrolyte membrane, as described in Patent Document 1, for example. In addition, one electrode layer, in order to assume a creepage distance for ensuring insulation between the electrode layers on both surfaces, is configured so that the electrolyte membrane is exposed at the peripheral edge.
As a method of producing such an MEA, there is a method of forming a catalyst layer on a diffusion layer substrate, and then bonding this to the electrolyte membrane, as described in Patent Document 2.
On the other hand, in order to raise the production efficiency of MEAs, it has been proposed to continuously produce the MEA in a roll-to-roll method as shown in Patent Document 3.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5611604
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3273591
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-119967